Just Like She Said
by your royal highness
Summary: During ESB At the end, when Luke, Leia, Lando, Chewie, and the 2 droids return to the medical cruiser, Lando and Leia have a talk about Leia's love for a certain scoundrel. HL


**Leia and Lando have a talk about Leia's love for Lando's 'best' friend. Takes place at the end of Empire Strikes Back when Leia, Luke, Lando, Chewie, R2D2, and Threepio return to the Medical Cruiser. Written in Leia's POV Don't own Star Wars, just write about it.  
**

We had just returned from cloud city, where the man I love, Han Solo, was frozen in Carbonite thanks to his _wonderful_ 'best' friend, Lando Calrissian.

I brushed my hair slowly as I looked into the mirror in the apartment I was given in the medical cruiser we had stopped at.

Right before Han was taken away from me, I confessed my true feelings for him, saying that I loved him, afraid that I would lose him… forever. Never could I live with myself if he had died without knowing that I truly loved him, the scoundrel he knows he is. However, He returned without saying I love you too, but just saying what Han Solo is good at, his selfish being … he said "I know."

When we had first met, we had started out fighting, knowing that even though we had a 'thing' for each other, we could never be together.

I was a princess, and he was a smuggling scoundrel.

Eventually, we found out about the love we had for each other and got together, Han protecting me every step of the way.

With him gone, I don't feel safe.

I feel I am in a greater danger then usual. My deep thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock on the door.

Thinking it was Luke or **Threepio**, I said, "Come in." meekly, but then regretted it when Lando stepped through the door.

"Hi Leia." He said, smiling with that grin of death.

"Hi." I whispered, setting the brush down on the dresser.

"Still mad at me?"

"A little. No one, even you could, or could even think about doing that to Han." I turned from him in my chair, and I could hear him getting up from in back of me.

"Leia, I'm sorry about Han." He apologized.

"You don't know how much he meant to me…" I struggled to say. It was like admitting I loved Han over again, even though he may be dead by the time that we reach him.

"Oh I think I do." He said, and put his hand on my leg.

I finally looked up at him and realized he was wearing Han's clothes.

The look did not work for him, and if he thinks that I will love him instead of Han just because he's wearing Han's clothing, he's wrong.

"And what do you know about my relationship with Han? Did the empire tell you?" I rolled my eyes and scoffed at him.

"Well Leia, I saw you kiss him… passionately" He choked on the word 'passionately'. "… Right before he was put into carbon freezing, then you said you loved him, and Han… seemed to know. Whenever he and I talked, Han never shut up about you. He was always bragging about how much he loved you and everything." He sighed, choking back tears and removing his hand from my leg.

How mad I was at him for letting the empire do that to Han.

It wasn't the only thing I've loved that the empire has taken away.

First it was Alderaan, and now it's Han.

How could his friend do that to him?!

Then it hit me. He just wanted me for himself. That's why he didn't stop them from taking him away.

"Jealous Scoundrel." I gritted through my teeth.

"Yes Leia! I probably was a little jealous that Han had such a beautiful woman as his lover." I blushed only the slightest bit. It was _still_ Lando. "You are the most amazing and strong…"

"Stop Calrissian. I'm only trusting you to get Han back safe and alive and in my arms." I quickly spat at him as I looked into his eyes.

They clearly showed despair and sorrow.

"You don't trust me?"

"How can I after you betrayed Han, your 'best' friend, like that?! I couldn't imagine what you might have done to me, and I'm not even your friend. By the time that we arrive to Tatooine, Han may be dead, and…" I started. No, I wasn't going to say it. Lando already feels sorry enough for me as it is… I think. "And what Leia?" He asked. "What else would die?" He is so stupid! Me! I would die! Me! Leia Organa! "Well?" He asked. I gulped and turned away. Fine, I'll say it. "And my heart as well." There was a long pause. I sighed and got up, deciding to go see Luke, maybe he'd comfort me. Does he even know about my love for his friend? It's pretty obvious that Luke loves me, but I love him like a brother, not like… well like Han.

"Leia please wait." Lando called. I almost forgot he was there, I was so deep in my thoughts.

I turned around to face him, tears almost falling from my eyes.

He got up and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug. "I'm sorry."

His hug wasn't warm or soft, but it was boney and cold.

I didn't try to push away, even though my instincts told me to, for I needed a hug, but I didn't wrap my arms around him.

Finally, after about a minute, I pushed him away, and evilly stared at him.

"Leia, I did not want that to happen to my friend." He said, coldly.

"The empire just paid you enough, and you finally agreed, just so that you could get the money!!! You don't care about anyone!" I practically screamed at him.

"You still don't trust me!?" He screamed, backing away.

"I'm sorry Lando. I just can't." I said as I opened the door, prepared to step outside into the hallway.

"Wait!" Lando cried, "What made you fall for him?"

I turned around, "Excuse me?"

"Why do you love Han?" He asked again.

I closed the door, not wanting anyone else to hear this conversation, or see anyone but Han sitting on my bed of the room I was occupying.

"I don't know. I really don't. We just…." I paused, "That kiss in the Falcon…" I smiled, thinking back it, "...changed my life."

He raised his eyebrows, suddenly very interested. "What kiss?"

"We were hiding from the empire, on an asteroid, and then we were all trying to fix the thing I thought Han loved the most, the Falcon. The only one who really knew that Han was in love with something OTHER then his ship was Chewie, I guess, because whenever they were alone, Han was always mentioning my name, or talking about Han's secret love. And he would always hit on me, but I thought that that was just what he did around every girl. Anyways, while I was working on something and was having trouble, my hands started to hurt, and Han came and he started to… massage my hands, to get rid of the pain, and then we kissed. It probably would have lasted longer, if Threepio did not walk in and interrupt us. After that, I tried to act like it didn't happen, but then I realized that we were in great danger, and needed someone to protect me. I eventually fell more in love with Han, and I felt safe with him near me. But now, away from him, I feel more vulnerable then ever." I sighed and silent tears fell down my cheeks.

"Please don't cry." He pleaded.

"I love him." Tears fell down my face, "I love him so much," and I turned around to walk out as I whispered, "Please Lando, please get him back for me." And I walked out of the room, leaving him alone in my room.

Lando sat there for a while and then looked up to the ceiling and started talking as if Han was standing in front of him. "Han, why'd you have to love her? Why? Why couldn't you just let her be mine?" He sighed as got up and left the room, heading for the Falcon, not even thinking about turning back. No matter how much Leia did not trust him, or didn't care for him, he was going to make sure that he got his friend, and Leia's true love back, safe, sound, and in her arms, just like she said.


End file.
